Pride
Pride the Arrogant, the Lion's Sin, is a Demon and a member of Seven Deadly Sins, wherein he is the leader of his kin, as well it's first and most powerful sin born. Profile and Stats Name: Pride Alias: Pride the Arrogant, Lion's Sin Age: 100+ Race: Demon Gender: Male Height: 100 cm (3'3") Weight: 35 kg (77 lbs.) Eye Color: Dark Brown Hair Color: Black Affiliation: Burning Legion, Seven Deadly Sins Occupation: Leader of the Seven Deadly Sins Status: Deceased Relatives: Gul'dan (Adoptive Father and Creator; deceased), Greed (Younger Brother; deceased), Lust (Younger Sister; deceased), Envy (Younger Brother; deceased), Gluttony (Younger Brother; deceased), Sloth (Younger Brother; deceased), Wrath (Younger Brother; deceased) Class: Transcendent Skills: Shadow Curse, Absorption Curse, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Durability, Immense Curse Power Voice Actor: Brittney Karbowski Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Small City level *'Speed': At least Subsonic with Hypersonic+ attack speed *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': Class GJ *'Durability': Small City level *'Stamina': Superhuman+ *'Range': Several Dozen Meters with Shadows *'Intelligence': Above Normal Appearance In his human form, Pride takes the appearance of a young child who's body is short, slim and toned. His black hair is mostly in a bowl cut, with the front and right side of his hair being spiky. He likes to wear suits and sweater vests, complete with formal pants, shoes and ties. His eyes have dark brown irises that are indistinguishable from his pupils. When he uses his shadow solidifies and expands outwards from him, forming a giant mass with tendrils expanding from the center. On the shadow there are numerous, large eyes with red irises. Beneath some of the eyes are mouths from which he can use to speak or attack from. There are also mouths located at the end of his tendrils. Personality Pride believes all humans, elves and dwarves beneath him, not even worthy of his time or attention, although, whereas Father treats humans with a bored and apathetic attitude, Pride treats them as playthings or slaves. True to the sin he embodies, Pride is extremely arrogant, cocky and selfish in battle. He quickly resorts to petty taunts and insults against opponents he finds beneath him. When he finds himself on the losing end of such a battle, though, Pride becomes easily angered and unbalanced, as if shocked at the very idea of being bested. He is also shown to be quite cruel and callous, as shown when he ruthlessly devoured Gluttony in order to replenish his depleting strength during his fight against Natsu and Jason, showing that he has no remorse for killing his comrades. History Powers and Abilities Shadow Curse: Pride's Curse that allows him to manipulate his own shadow, which resembles the original flask-contained form of Father although much larger and more formidable with multiple slitted eyes and sharp toothed mouths. The shadow can take on a variety of shapes, from sharp spikes to tendril-like hands. Pride can manipulate, slice through or devour anything that comes in contact with his shadow and it appears invulnerable to conventional physical harm, even through Magic-based objects, although it can be deflected by sufficiently hard objects. Early on it is implied by Greed and later confirmed by Pride himself that his shadows are in fact his actual form, while the childlike body being a simple "container" for him to move around in. This is supported by the shadows limited mobility, only being able to appear in the immediate surroundings of his human body. It also cannot appear without a light source and can be harmed when light becomes too bright or when Pride is in a dark environment. *'Semi-Omnipresence': Pride can also see and talk through his shadowy eyes and mouths wherever his shadow can extend. Absorption Curse: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Immense Curse Power: Weaknesses *Pride *Underestimates his enemies. *Needs light for his Curse to work. Relationships * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Burning Legion